villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Love Robin/Velociraptors (Jurassic Park)
'Velociraptors '''are prominent villains in the Jurassic Park series of movies, and have appeared in every film as an adversary. Appearances Jurassic Park In the first film, the velociraptors are the main antagonists. They are led by a raptor known as The Big One. They were transported to Jurassic Park, although one worker was killed by The Big One. After Dennis Nedry hacked into the security system, it allowed the dinosaurs, including the raptors, to escape. They killed Ray Arnold when he tried to turn the security back on, and soon after Muldoon was killed by The Big One herself. When Ellie turned the system back on, a raptor tried to kill her, but she locked her in the electric bunker. The Big One and her subordinate then hunted the kids, Lex and Tim, inside the kitchen. The Big One was tricked into running into a metal cupboard door, and her subordinate was locked inside the kitchen. The Big One soon regained consciousness and continued her chase after the humans. Lex activated the door locks, forcing The Big One to break through the glass, where Alan Grant shot at her. The humans escaped into the air vents. The Big One eventually found them in the Visitor Center, and after a struggle with the raptor, the humans were cornered by The Big One and the raptor in the electric bunker, which had freed herself. Just as the raptors were about to attack, the T-Rex suddenly appeared and killed both raptors, unintentionally saving the humans. The Lost World: Jurassic Park In the second film, the dinosaurs have been able to roam free, and a glitch in their genetic code has allowed some dinosaurs to be born male, allowing them to mate and breed. The raptors appear with orange skin and tiger-like stripes and orange eyes. Four years after the events of the first film, two groups of people; a small research team hired by John Hammond and a huge strike force led by Peter Ludlow become stranded on the island. Despite warnings from Ludlow, the strike force goes to the facility and cross through a patch of tall grass where a pack of raptors lives, and the strike force is promptly picked off. Either because they have eaten their fill or because they couldn't catch them in time, the raptors don't attack Hammond's group, and Nick makes it to the facility. But when Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly come looking for him, they are attacked by three raptors. Kelly kills one using her gymnastic skills, and Sarah knocks the second onto the third, resulting in a fight between the two, allowing the humans to escape. Jurassic Park III In the third film, the raptors are the secondary antagonists. These raptors are more sympathetic and different than the ones from the previous films. They are led by an alpha-female and an alpha-male. The raptors are more birdlike than in the previous films as the males have feather-like quills on the back of their heads. Billy steals the raptors eggs, provoking an attack from the raptors. A male attacked Amanda and Billy and pinned them to the wall with the cage door. It then tried to climb up the cage door to attack them, but Amanda and Billy used this as an advantage to push the cage to the other side and trap the raptor, with the raptor calling for help. The alpha-female attacked Udesky and used him as bait for the humans, nearly catching Amanda. When the trap fails, a male raptor kills Udesky. Alan Grant is soon after cornered by three male raptors and the alpha-female. As they are closing in, Eric Kirby throws a gas grenade that drives the raptors away. They are not seen again until the end of the film, wanting their eggs back. The alpha-female comes to inspect the humans. She assumes Amanda stole them and sniffs her. Alan then gives Amanda the eggs, who put them in front of the alpha-female. Alan then takes the resonating chamber Billy gave him and blows through it, distracting the raptors. Then Alan imitates their cry for help, resulting in one confused raptor charging at him, but is ordered by the alpha female to get back in rank. They then heard the helicopter and ran away, taking their eggs with them. Jurassic World The velociraptors are confirmed to appear in the upcoming film Jurassic World, possibly appearing as anti-heroes. The confirmed raptors are named Blue, Charlie, Delta & Echo. Gallery DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-46-05-65.jpg|The Big One Scarfaceraptor.jpg|Scarred Raptor Leader Velociraptor 10.JPG|The Big One fighting a Tyrannosaurus Jurassic_park_3_19.png|Alpha Raptor (Jurassic Park III).JPG|Alpha's Mate 640px-Raptortarp-1024x586.png|Scout 200px-Jp3raptor.jpg jw-1.png|The velociraptors in ''Jurassic World jw-2.png|Owen training the raptors Blue, Charlie, Delta & Echo. Trivia * The velociraptors in the Jurassic Park films were larger than their real life counterparts. The real velociraptors were smaller, about the size of a chicken. The velociraptors in the films were actually based on a larger human sized relative, Deinonychus. Also, the Jurassic Park novel classifies Velociraptor to be the same species with that of Deinonychus. * In October 2002 during Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear at the Islands of Adventure's scare zone, JP Extinction, the Velociraptors made an appearance. * Current findings of Velociraptors are revealed to be closely related ancestors to birds. The Jurassic Park film series does not depict them with any avian-like appearance but rather a more reptilian appearance based on earlier theories. In the novel, they are portrayed with avian-like appearance. ** However, the velociraptors in the third film manages to receive a few bird-like quills on their forehead, though they still remained a reptilian appearance. ** The velociraptors were originally intended to be portrayed with feathers in the upcoming Jurassic World before being dropped by director Colin Trevorrow, who wanted to remain loyal to the original depiction of the series, much to the dismay of paleontologists.